Season 8 (Teen Mom 2)
}} The eighth season of Teen Mom 2 began airing on MTV on July 17, 2017 and conluded on August 6, 2018. Before the season began, a special titled The New Mom aired on July 3, 2017, 2 weeks before the season premiere. On October 11, 2017, MTV has extended season 8 to include a "B" season.EXCLUSIVE! More ‘Teen Mom 2’ Coming Our Way: MTV to Extend Season 8 to Include “B” Season On June 22, 2018, the series was renewed for a ninth season.EXCLUSIVE! ‘Teen Mom 2′ Officially Renewed For Season 9: Get All The Behind-the-Scenes Details & Find Out the Girls’ Demands! Production timeline *Leah receives a acceptance letter to West Virginia State University on November 22, 2016.'Teen Mom 2' Star Leah Messer Gets Accepted Into College *The divorce between Kailyn and Javi was finalized on December 5, 2016. *Jenelle gives birth to Ensley Eason on January 24, 2017. *Chelsea gives birth to Watson DeBoer on January 25, 2017. *On March 23, 2017, It was announced that Briana DeJesus will join Teen Mom 2.New ‘Teen Mom 2’ Costar! Wild Briana DeJesus To Join Cast, Sources Say *Kailyn graduates college with a bachelors degree on May 13, 2017.‘Teen Mom 2’ Star Kail Lowry Graduates College with Bachelor Degree *Briana gives birth to Stella DeJesus on July 2, 2017. *Kailyn gives birth to Lux Lowry on August 5, 2017. *Jenelle and David got married on September 23, 2017. *Chelsea and Cole celebrated their second wedding ceremony on October 7, 2017. *Filming the 8A reunion took place in the weekend of October 20, 2017.EXCLUSIVE! Huge Fight Erupts Backstage at ‘Teen Mom 2’ Reunion & Temporarily Shuts Down Production *MTV fires David Eason following his homophobic tweets on February 20, 2018.MTV fires David Eason *Kailyn and Leah’s Hawaii vacation occurred from March 4–10, 2018. *Jenelle’s road rage incident occurred on April 26, 2018.Jenelle Evans Pulls Gun on Driver in Shocking Road Rage Incident *Filming the 8B reunion, Unseen Moments and Ask the Moms specials took place in the weekend of May 18–20, 2018.Kailyn Lowry and Briana DeJesus Got Into a Physical Fight at the ‘Teen Mom 2’ Reunion: Details Cast Moms *Jenelle Eason, mother of Jace, Kaiser and Ensley. *Chelsea DeBoer, mother of Aubree and Watson. *Kailyn Lowry, mother of Isaac, Lincoln and Lux. *Leah Messer, mother of Aliannah, Aleeah and Adalynn. *Briana DeJesus, mother of Nova and Stella. Co-Stars Jenelle’s segment: *Jace Evans, Jenelle’s son *Barbara Evans, Jenelle’s mother *Kaiser Griffith, Jenelle’s son *David Eason, Jenelle’s husband *Nathan Griffith, Jenelle’s ex-husband *Ashley Lanhardt, Nathan’s girlfriend *Doris Davidson, Nathan’s mother *Laura Jo Eason, David’s mother *Maryssa Eason, David’s daughter *Ensley Eason, Jenelle’s daughter Chelsea’s segment: *Aubree Lind-DeBoer, Chelsea’s daughter *Cole DeBoer, Chelsea’s husband *Watson DeBoer, Chelsea’s son *Randy Houska, Chelsea’s father *Mary Kneip, Chelsea’s mother *Taylor Halbur, Adam’s ex *Paislee Lind, Taylor’s daughter *Chelsey Grace, Chelsea's friend Kailyn’s segment: *Isaac Rivera, Kailyn’s son *Lincoln Marroquin, Kailyn’s son *Lux Lowry, Kailyn’s son *Jo Rivera, Kailyn’s ex-husband *Vee Torres, Jo’s wife *Bone Estrada, Kailyn's friend *Dom Potter, Kailyn's friend *Becky Hayter, Kailyn's friend Leah’s segment: *Aliannah Simms, Leah’s daughter *Aleeah Simms, Leah’s daughter *Adalynn Calvert, Leah’s daughter *Corey Simms, Leah’s ex-husband *Jeremy Calvert, Leah’s ex-husband Briana’s segment: *Nova DeJesus, Briana’s daughter *Roxanne DeJesus, Briana’s mother *Brittany DeJesus, Briana’s sister *Stella DeJesus, Briana’s daughter *Devoin Austin, Briana’s ex-boyfriend *Luis Hernández, Birana’s ex-boyfriend Multi segments: *Javi Marroquin, Kailyn’s ex-husband and Briana’s friend Crew members: *Kristen Schylinski, Jenelle’s producer *Mandi Venturino, Chelsea’s producer *J.C. Cueva, Kailyn’s producer *Brendan Carr, Leah’s producer *Alexis Charizopoulos, Briana’s producer *Morgan J. Freeman *Larry Musnik Episodes Specials Trivia *This is the longest airing season in any season of the franchise, lasting over 1 year and 20 days. *This season has the most amount of episodes in any season of the Teen Mom franchise (at 32 episodes). **This season surpassed the sixth season of Teen Mom OG, which had a total of 27 episodes. *This season introduces Ensley Eason, Watson DeBoer, Stella DeJesus, and Lux Lowry. *Each of the regular Moms (except Leah) were pregnant and gave birth this season. *Nathan Griffith, Vee Torres, Javi Marroquin and Brittany DeJesus received their own 'Being' special this season. *Jenelle’s ex’s: Andrew Lewis, Kieffer Delp, Gary Head and Courtland Rogers all made appearances in the The Ex Files special. *The second half of the 8B reunion was pushed back to August 27, 2018 due to the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards airing on the 18th. References Category:Teen Mom 2 seasons Category:Current seasons